Starky
Starky is a pegasus whose origins are a complete mystery. Impulsive and carefree, she lives in Wayne Manor, more than eager to take on the fighters that come to her. Skills and Abilities Being a pegasus, Starky can fly almost indefinitely, walk on clouds, and control the weather. In combat, she is more durable than she looks, being able to take multiple hits and still get back up, even recovering from seemingly fatal injuries without much issue. Although she is unaware of it herself, she has knowledge of what other people are doing, even if she hasn't met or known of their existence. Though she does not care to use this knowledge for anything other than making jokes. Personality Starky is not very intelligent, acting more upon emotional impulse than rational decision making, often putting herself and others in danger as a result. Even though she lacks intelligence, she shows a surprising depth of knowledge of various things that she should not know about, such as the actions of characters she has never met. She often acts inappropriately, constantly making jokes and acting boisterous no matter the situation, trying to make the situation lighter through her carefree attitude and vulgar language. Despite how annoyed she is regarding the constant attacks on the manor, Starky enjoys the fights she participates in, believing that every fight makes her stronger in some way. Though she doesn't seek combat, as she's confident that conflict will come to her in due time. Despite her brash nature, she has a genuine sense of heroism, wanting to fight to protect herself and the manor from threats. Starky often gets drunk on a whim, and in her intoxicated state, she gets even more impulsive and clumsy, slurring her speech and willing to pick a fight with anyone she thinks is confronting her. History Starky is one of the original residents of Wayne Manor, and has been participating in several fights and story arcs. After meeting Dusty Page, she got drunk off his enchanted blood and soon fell in love with him. At various points in time, her appearance was altered drastically, although she currently retains her yellow pegasus form. With the introduction of Pokemon, Starky has set out and captured her own team, although she is not the best at disciplining them. One of her greatest accomplishments is the capturing of a rampant Palkia, which she used to participate in the Thanos Tournament. Though defeated, she managed to defeat two of her opponents. Combat Trained by Shy Assassin, Starky has knowledge of all kinds of weapons, whether they be blades or firearms, although her reckless, impulsive nature makes her as much of a danger to herself and her allies as she is to her enemies. For example, she knows the way to handle firearms and shoot a sniper rifle to with impeccable precision, but would more likely take out a shotgun and fire blindly. Starky's favorite weapons are the Master Sword, chaingun, and silver pistols. If Starky has no weapons with her, she is more than capable of fighting with her hooves, or using her wings to fly and gain an aerial advantage. She is also able to command her Pokemon to fight for her, though she does have to give them specific orders to make them truly powerful. Pokemon Starky's team is primarily composed of Steel-Type Pokemon. Bolt - Magneton Vivi - Mawile Lil Pip - Empoleon Hawkeye - Skarmory Zeta - Metang Twiset - Starmie Palkia Relationships *Shy Assassin - Mentor *Dusty Page - Ex-Boyfriend Category:Characters